Blood and steel
by Sakouya
Summary: what would life be like if naruto wasn’t hated for being the container of the kyuubi but was praised like his father wanted? What if naruto had a special bloodline limit like the many clans of konoha? And what if sasuke wasn’t so broodingly emo?
1. prolouge

Blood and steel

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if I did gai and orochimaru would be arrested for child molesting

Summary: what would life be like if naruto wasn't hated for being the container of the kyuubi but was praised like his father wanted? What if naruto had a special bloodline limit like the many clans of konoha? And what if sasuke wasn't so broodingly emo?

"speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

Chapter 1: prologue

Naruto was eating ramen, in his fathers' mansion, then he was going to go train, in his own personal dojo, he had to admit being his fathers son had its perks and he was still only living in half the yondaimes mansion.

But being loved by all had its down points.

There was a knock on the door. He answered it to find sasuke ready and waiting. "Hang on a minute ill go get dressed" he said to the boy now recovered from the emo side (I warned you I said it didn't I) as he walked up the stairs to his room. When he came back down he was wearing a black hoody, grey cargo pants, black ninja sandals and had a long black sheathed katana strapped to his back.

Sasuke was also in his normal clothes but also supporting a black hoody and a long white katana on his black, the two were like brothers.

"Ready to go" said an impatient and worried looking sasuke "why are you so worried they never get up before 6" "they've got smarter"

"What!?!" naruto's voice was nearly hysterical as they talked over this strange 'they'. "We need to get going before they find out we're awake" "why what will happen then"

"I'VE FOUND THEM"

At that shout the boys broke in to a run for the ninja academy activating they're own personally developed jutsu that allowed them to blend in with any thing (basically become invisible im not good at Japanese names) they soon made it to school and barely escaped the two groups of fangirls then kept their jutsu activated until all the class entered then only when iruka-sensei entered did they drop their jutsu.

"Alright class today is your genin exam when I call your name step in to the classroom next door. Ok then lets start inzuka kiba"

Several names later "uchiha sasuke" "good luck" naruto wished his best friend. Sasuke came back looking happy "It's easy you'll sail through it"

A couple of names later again "kazama naruto" (his fathers name). He walked into the next room to face mizuki and iruka-sensei.

"Alright naruto to pass you must perform a henge no jutsu" 'crap my worst jutsu' (its henge in this not bunshin) 'ok here goes' "henge no jutsu" naruto is supposed to turn into mizuki or iruka but instead he uses his sexy jutsu, iruka gets a nose bleed and mizuki jumps up and shouts "YOU FAIL".

Naruto returns to the other room with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong" "I had to do henge no jutsu" "oh" "yeah" after the short exchange between him and sasuke naruto returned to his seat and continued to be silent till the end of the day. When class was let out he sat on the swing while everyone's parents congratulated them on passing. Until mizuki-sensei walked over to him and told him a way to pass the test.

Time skip 9 pm hokage tower

"Hokage-sama naruto has stolen the scroll of sealing" "why would he do that hokage-sama he is such a nice kid" The hokage was very confused as well he never thought naruto would do something like this. "Find him and bring him back here we do not want that scroll to fall into enemy hands now go"

Some where in the forest

"Naruto I found you" iruka entered a clearing were naruto was standing "sorry iruka-sensei I only managed to learn two techniques so watch" naruto started forming hand seals "wait naruto are you saying you learned some jutsu from that scroll" naruto stopped his rapid forming of hand seals "yeah why" "because most of the jutsu in that scroll are jounin level or higher" "so" A voice came from a branch high up in the trees "He's just jealous naruto now give me the scroll" "Mizuki-sensei I learned some jutsu do I pass now" "You will if you just give me the scroll" "Don't listen to him naruto he's a traitor to the village" "No naruto Iruka is lying to you do you know why" "No but I bet your going to make up some random story about me being the kyuubi that is sealed inside me and try to turn me against him so fuck you ninpou:chishio ryuuduo bunshin( ninja art: blood flow clone) blood expanded from naruto at a rapid pace 'He's learned about his bloodline (like kaguyas but with blood (also a bad pun))' there was now about 50 narutos and all of them started forming hand seals in sync "ninpou:chishio ryuuduo katana" blood spurted from the narutos' arms and formed long straight katana they then drew their katanas from the sheath on their backs and attacked in the blink of an eye.

Authors notes:

Pairings

Naruto sasuke

1. Fem haku 1.sakura

2. Hinata 2.ino

3. Other 3.other

I am first time author so please review and tell me what you think will post next chapter soon as possible and also can u please tell me who would be a good 3rd member for team 7 goodbye.


	2. team meetings

Yo got some reviews last time but not many so im gonna stick with what 1 review said naruto x hinata sasuke x fem haku sorry those of you who voted other wise it

Seemed like a good idea to me as well

Here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, if I did naruto would know ninjutsu not just kage bunshin and rasengan

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/Summon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

Chapter 2: new friends

Two days after the mizuki incident

Naruto enters the class and some eyes turned to him "Hey naruto what are you doing here you failed" naruto turned to see ino standing right behind him, he pointed at his newly acquired headband (I can't remember how to spell hitai-ati or whatever) "Are you blind or just stupid" he pointed out, from behind him came another voice "Neither she's blonde" naruto burst out laughing, as did the rest of the class, at what ino's beloved had just said, "BURN" kiba trying to be gangster. Naruto sat down by sasuke as usual and waited for iruka.

Iruka arrived a few minutes later and bellowed at the class to sit down, once they all had he announced that they all would be assigned into teams today, he then started to call out the teams, naruto blanked him until he thought it was his turn "...team 7 uzumaki naruto, uchiha sasuke and hyuuga hinata your jounin sensei is hatake kakashi" naruto knew quite a lot about hatake kakashi the perverted copy ninja, naruto himself had taken to reading the icha icha series.

2 hours later

Naruto knew kakashi was always late but not this late it was only him sasuke and hinata left in the class, naruto had taken out his latest copy of the perverted series and was reading intensely, sasuke was sharpening his katana and hinata was waiting for their sensei. Naruto looked up so did sasuke, naruto unsheathed his katana threw it to sasuke and created two blood katanas and they both jumped up to the door, as it opened and kakashi looked in with a happy look on his face he looked down to see 4 katanas at his throat "Your late, if you were late for a mission your group could be dead" kakashi turned to see naruto with a grim look on his face and two very sharp swords coming out of his arms, Hinata was looking at her team mates with awe which in some cases was mixed with some affection. Kakashi decided it was safe to speak as naruto had dispelled his blood katanas and taken his original katana back off sasuke, "meet me on the roof" with that kakashi used shinshin no jutsu (whatever) to poof away naruto dissolved into blood and faded into the walls, sasuke was surrounded by fire and disappeared, and hinata got up to run to the roof.

On the roof

Kakashi was surprised when a puddle of blood appeared on the floor and formed into his sensei's son and even more surprised when fire sprouted from the floor and turned into one of the last uchiha's left, but he wasn't surprised when the hyuuga heiress came out from the stairs.

"ok, introduce yourselves starting with your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future for example, I'm hatake kakashi, my hobbies are reading, my likes and dislikes are none of your business and neither is my dream for the future now on to you hyuuga"

"My name is hyuuga hinata, my hobbies are training, I like mumble mumble mumble, I dislike my cousin neji and my dream for the future is to live up to the expectations of my clan"

"Next up uchiha"

"My name is uchiha sasuke, my hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends, my likes are challenging things and new jutsu, my dislikes are... fangirls naruto and sasuke both shudder) and my dream for the future is to rebuild my clan and kill my brother itachi (see im not making him too out of character)"

"Your turn famous boy"

Naruto who was reading icha icha at the time looked up, kakashi was thinking 'oh my god he reads that holy book he is smarter than I thought', "My name is kazama naruto, my hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends and exploring the kazama estate, my likes are eating ramen and reading jutsu scrolls, my dislikes are snotty people who look down their noses at everyone and traitors to this village and my dream for the future is to become hokage like my father"

"Alright then meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 and don't eat breakfast" with that he poofed away. Naruto turned to his team mates and told them "Whatever you do eat a big breakfast and train for a while he does this to all his teams and most of them fail"

With that naruto soon disappeared and sasuke following behind him leaving the shy hyuuga to walk home

Authors notes:

Next chapter bells and a challenge

Thanks for the reviews I would like more but still

I have an idea shall I introduce kyuubi and a summon contract next chapter or not please review don't care about flames as long as they have a point

Will continue to update as soon as possible bye.


	3. bells and a challenge

Wassa here is the new chapter

I'm thinking of making it naruto harem so review to tell me who it should be with starting with hinata and if it is fem haku then say before next chapter (2 weeks) goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did a lot of stuff would be a lot weirder

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/Summon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

Chapter 3: bells and a challenge

Naruto reappeared at the front of the academy, he loved using that technique, he had found out more about his bloodline in jutsu scrolls in his fathers library.

He was about to turn to walk to ichiraku's ramen when he heard a clear voice "**duck**" he did so without thinking and was surprised and scared when he saw a fangirl fly over his head, he took this to heart and pumped chakra to his legs and started sprinting as fast as he could towards ichiraku's.

'hmm how did I know how to duck' "**Yo"** 'aaaah who are you and what are you doing in my head' "**hm I thought you would have** **known about me by now**" 'oh your the kyuubi right' "**ding ding ding we have a winner now seriously let me out or I'll rip you apart from the inside**" "sorry no chance there you have no power here, if you exclude chakra" "**how the hell are you so smart**" "I was never dumb. Wow for an all powerful demon fox you sure are dumb" "**up yours kit we'll talk later, for now leave me alone"**

Naruto concluded his talk with his prisoner and looked at his surroundings and realized that his feet had unconsciously led him to ichiraku's ramen, so as he was already there he decided to go in for something to eat. Inside he found his old sensei iruka "hey naruto how are you doing" "fine. Hey old man three bowls of miso ramen and three of pork" "sure naruto, ayame lets get cooking" "ok dad" while naruto's order was being filled he got to talking with iruka about his new sensei but dropped the subject when his ramen came "itadakimasu"(sorry if I didn't spell it right) naruto quickly dug into his ramen.

After naruto had finished his ramen he said goodbye to iruka, the old man and ayame he headed home to train. As soon as he got into his bedroom he went unconscious.

In narutos mindscape

"**Yo kit"** "hey kyuubi-_hime_" "**How the hell did you know I'm a girl"** "I didn't" "**god damn it**" "wow your easy to fool" "**shut your god damn mouth you filthy mortal. Anyway I knocked you unconscious because we have some business to attend to first of all since I'm going to be stuck in here for the rest of your life I decided to help you out a little" 'so that when I take over his body I can actually do some damage' **"hmm ok but im not letting you out so you can teach me or anything so don't even try it" '**damn'** "**no nothing like that I'll teach you in your mindscape" **"won't that mean I won't get any sleep" "**no only your physical body needs rest ok" **"ok" and with that naruto and kyuubi started to train in everything from ninjutsu to kenjutsu.

Next morning

Naruto quickly wolfed down a hearty breakfast and ran to training ground 7

Training ground 7

When sasuke arrived naruto was squatting down on one of the three logs reading the latest icha icha paradise 'I have to give sensei a high five for this one', sasuke sat down at the bottom of one of the logs and they both waited for their last team mate and sensei. When hinata finally arrived naruto nearly fell over in shock, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes she was wearing black trouser with lots of pockets that stopped at her ankle, sandals, a black fishnet top(like what anko wears under her jacket) and a black knee long trench coat. "Hinata when did you start dressing in those clothes" an astonished naruto looking at his newest friend, "Well I decided to have a little wardrobe change to fit in, I mean you and sasuke both wear black clothes so I decided to try it too" "mhmm" naruto was trying to fight back a nosebleed and he was winning so far. They all settled down, hinata sat down near another log, naruto resumed reading his book and sasuke decided to practice throwing kunai.

When kakashi finally arrived on the log next to naruto they silently exchanged a high five and got down to business "right team today your mission is to get these bells from me" kakashi held up two bells "anyone who doesn't get a bell will fail and be sent back to the academy any questions?" naruto put away his book and raised his hand "when can we start" kakashi thought him over confident and launched himself at the boy saying as he did so "begin" hinata and sasuke headed for the trees and naruto just stayed still and took a kunai in the gut from kakashi, or so it seamed naruto then turned blood red, all of him clothes skin and all, and started dribbling down and onto his sensei's arm, kakashi looked in surprise at the blood crawling up his arm, he then wiped it off him and jumped away into the trees.

Silently in the bushes naruto, hinata and sasuke had finished discussing their plan "everyone know their part, good, now sasuke you go and start it off hinata ready the henge" they broke off into different directions.

Kakashi was completely perplexed he couldn't find them 'I mean they are only genin they shouldn't be this good' suddenly he caught a chakra signature off to his left moving slowly towards him, he let it come, he heard a rustle in the bushes and out came hinata half naked in only bra and panties, he couldn't help but notice that she had quite big breasts 'no she is your student, she is your student, she is your student' kakashi was fighting back a nosebleed and was losing he decided that it was only a genjutsu and try and play along "hey hinata how are you naked like that" "I wanted to have you I want you so bad" "oh well too bad your a genjutsu so kai" hinata didn't disappear "kai" kakashi started to think scary thoughts "kai" "kaka-sensei why don't you believe my love for you is real please take me now" "aaaah kai, kai, kai, kai leave me alone you are my student" kakashi's voice had traces of panic in it as he pulled his forehead protector down to cover his last visible eye, he reached out a handed and started to form the words go away before his hand encountered soft flesh, kakashi screamed.

"so kakashi do we pass" "yes now leave me alone please just go please" the elite jounin was reduced to a quivering heap hugging his knees on the floor "yatta lets go celebrate ramen on me" the three walked away leaving their sensei to pull himself together to report to the hokage

Hokage tower

"Asuma did your team pass" "yes sir" "kurenai" "they did sir" "kakashi, kakashi what are you doing over there in the get up" "noooooo you pass just leave me be" kakashi was screaming himself to sleep "ok I think they pass now everyone you will receive your first missions with your teams tomorrow dismissed" kakashi woke up and left with the rest of them.

Authors notes:

I will take anonymous reviews

What summon contract should naruto have

Dragon

Fox

Toad

Bear

Reminder: should naruto be naruto x harem you have 2-3 weeks to review peace out


	4. polls

**Polls**

Sorry about this I just need to get some things sorted out so here come the polls

1. What personal weapon should naruto have?

A. scythes (double blades)

B. personal sword (please describe)

C. other (suggest other weapon)

D. steal zabuza's sword

Hinata's weapon is going to be a wandou or something like that (long thin stick with blade on each end?). Sasuke's are going to be either trench knives or special inherited father's sword ooo.

2. Who should get the curse seal?

A. sasuke

B. naruto

C. other (chose yourself)

Whoever gets the curse seal should they go to orochimaru or will they think for themselves

3. There is going to be an older woman in the harem so here are the choices

anko

kurenai

tsunade

shizune

Authors note:

Ok so sorry for not writing sooner and not doing an actual chapter but I had to decide these things.

I will only continue writing if I get 5 reviews answering all polls

Sorry if that sounds childish I just need some hope for the future of a happy naruto that kills a couple of people and likes to play with sharp things also final poll

4. What level should naruto be?

A. mid chunin

B. mid jounin

C. ANBU

D. other (suggest)

Thanks for reading, I will take anonymous reviews and flames but I like anonymous reviews better than flames good bye

EDIT: polls closed


	5. training and missions

Yo people new chapter yay

Results of poll

So many people said about their own personal weapons so im going to make him steal zabuza's sword and modify it ok

Sasuke is going to get the curse seal and kyuubi is going to show naruto how to remove it.

There was a tie between anko and kurenai so they will both be in harem

naruto and all his team shall be mid-jounin but will progress higher

Where do you people get translations from please tell me

Naruto is going to have 2 summon contracts so he can include fem kyuubi in harem (dragon and fox) he will summon them with tattoos on his wrists (like orchimaru's snake summon)

Hinata:

Personal weapon: polar arm (long stick with blade on the end?)

Summon contract: snow leopard (explanations later)

Sasuke:

Personal weapon: inherited sword from father (one he already has but finds out more about it)

Summon contract: wolf

Here comes the chapter all drenched in blood du du dudu dududu dudu only joking

Naruto's status with village: not all the village love him 40percent of the civilians hate him and so do 20percent of the shinobi

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if I did you would all know haku is a woman and not have delusions that she is a man.

Chapter 4: training and missions

3 weeks after the bell test

Somewhere in konoha forest

"Target sighted prepare to move in" "ready" "ready" "ok, GO" Three shadows detached themselves from trees and jumped at something furry on the ground "Tora the cat captured kakashi-sensei" "well done sasuke bring tora and meet me at the hokage tower" "roger that"

Hokage tower mission room

"Well done team seven another mission success" Team seven weren't listening to the old hokage, they were thinking 'I wonder if naruto-kun hates that cat as much as I do' 'No wonder that cat ran away I mean its nearly being hugged to death' '...then if I accidentally slip and a kunai slips out of my pouch and it happens to hit that cat then maybe no-one will have to do that mission again and I'll be a hero, YES' guess who's thoughts were who's. The daimyo's wife paid for the mission and left, hugging the cat almost to death.

"Well team seven" sarutobi brought their attention back to the room "your next d-ranked mission is" he was cut off by the fat lady running back into the room "tora has ran off again" "well your mission is to capture tora the cat"

Sasuke and naruto unsheathed their swords and hinata pulled out a few kunai, "Hai hokage-sama"

Later outside the hokage tower

'God damn cat lived' naruto was pissed off at this cat. Now he was going to train, have a shower then go on his date with hinata, the two had become quite close over their three weeks as team mates. "**Hey, kit, today we'll be training in kenjutsu, you'll finally learn how to use that sword of yours"** 'do we have to' "**yes"** 'why can't we do any fun training like burning down trees with katon jutsu' **"well I could give you a summon contract" **'now that's what I'm talking about, what contract' **"foxes"** 'no thanks' **"why not"** 'well I want some thing cool like a bear or a leopard' **"well I summon every contract so you could pick but you still have to have a fox contract because its stuffy in here" **'ok, so I can pick two contracts'** "yes but only one that I'm not enemy's with" '**ok but can I give one to sasuke and hinata' **" 'sigh' ok but tell them to meet you at training ground 42 no-one ever goes there" **'ok'

Training ground 42

"So naruto why did you call us both here" sasuke was a little irritated by the fact that a summoned fox had dragged him here by the collar (naruto has already signed fox contract) "I called you here to give you each one of these" he held up his left arm which had a tattoo of a fox spiralling around it from wrist to elbow "kuichiyose no jutsu" naruto slammed his right hand down on the ground and in a puff of smoke quite a lot of scrolls appeared "pick one" sasuke and hinata were shocked to say the least there was every summon contract they could think of there, toad, slug, snake, lizard, tortoise, dog, wolf, dragon, snow leopard, bear, and monkey.

"Are you serious naruto" "yep pick one while I pick a second" "y-y-you can have t-t-two" "yep only if the two bosses don't mind each other" hinata and sasuke immediately started thinking of which one they were going to sign.

In the end naruto picked dragon as his second, sasuke picked wolf and hinata picked snow leopard. After they had signed the contracts all of them disappeared and tattoos appeared on their wrists, on Sasuke's a blue wolf curled around his left wrist, on Hinata's a white snow leopard lay flat on its stomach from her left wrist to her elbow and naruto had a dragon circling the full length of his arm.

"So what now dobe" "We summon the respective bosses teme" all three of them pulled up their sleeves (both of naruto's sleeves) to expose the tattoos, they each bit their thumbs (again both for naruto) and smeared a line of blood down the tattoos.

They speed through the hand signs and slammed their hands down on the ground "**kuichiyose no jutsu**" all four puffs of smoke were huge but when they blew away there were four humans there, two women, two men "**wow its great to be out and about again" **this statement came from a woman in front of naruto with long silver hair and a red kimono on, the only thing inhuman about her was the red eyes, a long red tail protruding from her tail bone

and furry ears sticking out the top of her head "**kyuubi is that you" "yes tencoi **(ten-coo-ee) **it is me, also hi caarn, Silvia" **the ones named caarn and Silvia nodded and headed towards sasuke and hinata. "**Hyuuga my name is Silvia, I am the queen of the snow leopards and I have taken this human form to less intimidate you as have my** **colleagues**" If Silvia thought that her form was less intimidating then she was wrong, she wore a tight blue tank to, outlining her quite large breasts, black cargo pants and shinobi sandals, she herself was also a vision of beauty, like kyuubi she had white furry ears, a white tail coming out of her tail bone and her eyes were a lot like Hinata's except she had pupils**. I will only accept you as my charge if"** she lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper "**you pluck up the courage to get that blonde hottie into bed**" hinata turned a new shade of red. Silvia winked at her and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Caarn started to talk to sasuke "**Well my big breasted colleague summed up most of what I was going to tell you so I'll get to the part about accepting you" **caarn was a well built man who looked around his mid-twenties, he had about the same clothing as a jounin, except he had a long bushy blue tail protruding from his tail bone and had blue fluffy ears on his head "**You seem strong enough and if I'm right your an uchiha, hmm so I will accept you bye" **caarn too disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata and sasuke just sat down to think about life.

"**So kid my colleagues have accepted their charges so I'll accept you I have no problem at all with kyuubi so I don't care about you having two summon contracts" **Tencoi was much like caarn except his tail was leathery and slick, he also had large black wings sprouting from his back and eyes as black as midnight. "Really woo-hoo" Tencoi laughed and disappeared in puff of smoke.

Naruto turned his attention to kyuubi "so are you leaving as well" **"No way I'm staying right here you can't make me go back" **Naruto smiled a sadistic smileworthy of anko (anko: I'm so proud) and said "can't I, you are a summon now so I can dismiss you any time I want unless you want to make a bargain" **"Don't even think about playing those games with me kit I'll beat you bad, you bore me bye" **

Naruto knew he'd one but decided not to rub it in.

"C'mon guys lets go get some food" sasuke and hinata got up and followed him to ichiraku's ramen then after a bowl of ramen each, ten for naruto, they all went their separate ways.

Hokage mission room next day

"Another d-ranked mission c'mon old-man" naruto was fed up with d-ranked missions they were starting to piss him off.

Sarutobi decided to get back at naruto for calling him old-man, he put up with it most of the time but he wanted to mess with the boy this time, "Very well naruto" naruto started to shout and jump about like a mad man till the hokage cut him off "if you can disable every shinobi in this room then I will never give you another d-ranked mission again while your a genin" "everyone" "yes" naruto rolled up his sleeves and unsheathed his katana, sasuke likewise rolled up his sleeves and unsheathed his new sword he had found in his house, he had inherited it from his father, hinata also rolled up her sleeves and readied a new polar arm she had got made personally, all three bit their thumbs and readied their weapons. None of the higher level shinobi readied anything they weren't worried about three genin and could probably take out a couple of low level summons.

"**Kuichiyose no jutsu"** a huge puff of smoke engulfed the room and when it cleared all turned to look at the hokage, surrounding him were a huge dragon holding very pointy claws to the hokage's neck, a large white leopard with jaws wide ready to rip out his throat and naruto holding a long sword also by the hokage's neck, sasuke and a large blue wolf had an ANBU captain in a similar situation but aimed quite a bit lower then the neck to which every man (excluding naruto and sasuke) cringed, Hinata had knocked out several ANBU guards with the help of a large orange fox.

"Lower your weapons and tell your summons to stand down team" kakashi was a bit scared to see how good his team were and how high a level summon each had, he was also surprised to wake up about 10 minutes later to find all participants of the room calm, "wahabanderg" "Well kakashi it seems your team is about mid-jounin level"

"Say what now" "you also have a mission to escort tazuna the bridge builder back to his country near the land of wave" kakashi was surprised at first but remembered the hokage's agreement with his team and nodded. "Well team go pack and meet me at the northern gates in ten minutes" with that all four members of team seven left to get ready.

Authors notes:

Woo hoo finished a very long chapter in my standards sorry if your vote wasn't counted it was hard.

At the end of the wave naruto shall initiate harem, included in the harem is:

Hinata

Fem haku

Fem kyuubi

Tenten (screw you those who don't like her (no offence meant))

Maybe kin (sound ninja)

Kurenai

And last but defiantly not least anko

Read and review please

Again at least five reviews for this chapter and I will continue to write sorry those who think it's childish I just want to know what you think of my story

Feel free to flame I accept that it might be bad that's why im asking you to review.


	6. sex,fighting and bridge building

Woo new chapter

Ok this chapter is mostly the wave arc so not much happening

Warning: chapter may include lemons

Woo naruto loses his virginity

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

On with the chapter

Chapter 5: sex, fighting and bridge building

Naruto was board, he hadn't done anything since they left konoha. He was thinking about killing something for dinner or talking to kyuubi. He decided on the later 'Yo kyu-chan' "**what do you want kit**" 'well someone's moody' "**up yours kit im horny as hell and I can't get any" '**did not need to know that' "**quick hurry up and summon me so I can hump the life out of you and your pathetic team mates"** 'No way im not letting you louse on sasuke and kakashi-sensei' "**what about the girl"** '...what the fuck' "**what I've had my share of threesomes in the past, now im going to sleep, wake me up if you decide to hump the girl senseless" '**ok, bye' naruto came back to his body from his disturbing chat with kyuubi to see a puddle in the road 'that's odd it hasn't rained for a week, well either we're going to be attacked or they are waiting for someone else, lets see' naruto pulled out a kunai and started sharpening it. As he passed the puddle the kunai 'slipped' out of his hand and hit the puddle, instantly two ninjas jumped out of it and threw chains out of some weird gauntlets to encircle naruto "your gonna pay for that kid" they pulled on the chains and naruto sliced apart spurting blood all over the two attackers, there were no body parts just blood.

The two attackers then rushed kakashi only to be stopped after a few steps, they were clamped to the floor by blood, naruto walked out of the trees and stood in front of them and talked, the rest of the team couldn't hear what was said but saw the attackers turn very pale then naruto delivered a chop to the back of each of their necks and knocked them unconscious, he then turned and walked back to the team and explained what he had found out about the wave country and gatou (I can't be bothered to write the whole speech).

"So now you know why I really hired you I guess your gonna leave" tazuna knew he couldn't keep up the lie after the ninja had attacked, "what are you talking about now we're even more enthusiastic to do this mission since it's about A-ranked" hinata and sasuke nodded their agreement and the team once again set off.

At a spring of water later they stopped to refill their water supply, suddenly naruto and sasuke ducked, hinata dragged tazuna down and kakashi jumped out of the way, a huge sword flew over their heads and embedded itself into a tree.

Zabuza body flickered onto the sword only to find naruto and sasuke crouched down on the sword admiring the work of metal, "awesome this sword is made perfectly balanced" naruto looked up at zabuza and said "who made it?" zabuza was caught off guard, he was supposed to be killing these kids and getting at the old man but instead they were asking him about his sword he snapped out of his thought when a kunai was plunged through each of his arms and dragged down to his elbows, "never give the enemy an opening momochi-san" he turned around to see two kids, one blonde and one black haired both of which were about a bit shorter than him and both were emanating a lot of killing intent. Naruto was first to act throwing six shuriken at zabuza who jumped almost too late as a shuriken hit his leg, he fell (sorry if you think this fight is lame) and hit the ground hard, sasuke jumped down off the tree and was about to finish him off when two senbon needles hit his neck in either side, a hunter-nin jumped from the forest grabbed zabuza's body and disappeared along with his sword.

"well that was a weird fight" sasuke was wondering why the hunter-nin hadn't destroyed zabuza's body on sight "I think zabuza is still alive" no-one except tazuna seemed surprised at this revelation.

"Well you can all take a rest at my daughter, tsunami's, house" tazuna was a bit worried at zabuza still being alive but was ready to do anything to keep these ninjas helping him.

Tsunami's house

Kakashi turned to his team as they sat down at the table "I think we need to train you up a little but I think you might have already done some of it, now tell me have you done the tree climbing exercise" all of them nodded at kakashi who wasn't very surprised at this and was about to ask them more before naruto cut in "Sensei we've already done the water walking exercise as well so why don't we train in our own stuff and you guard tazuna on the bridge until we're done" naruto's tone was polite but still a little commanding, so kakashi agreed and they all set of on their own way.

Later in the forest

All three of them had trained till they were exhausted and lying in the grass breathing heavily, after a while sasuke got up and said "well I'm going to head back for food come back when you can" as he turned away he winked at naruto and walked away, naruto had no intention of letting sasuke down but he would if hinata didn't want to.

"naruto-kun" the quite little voice next to him broke him out of his musings "Yes hina-chan" hinata started edging towards him and he copied her till they were nose to nose, and then without warning engaged in the battle of tongues, as they disengaged they both slowly got undressed.

LEMON WARNING THOSE OF A PERVERSE NATURE KEEP GOING

As they both striped down to their underwear naruto began to nibble Hinata's ear and progressed slowly down to her breasts, some small moans escaped her as he undid her bra and began kneading one of her breasts while sucking on the other, slowly he moved to the other breast and did the same, she had a large wet patch in her panties which was growing bigger as he continued, naruto stopped on her breasts and began to move down to her womanhood, he slowly pulled down her panties and kissed her soft, wet pussy, all of a sudden he thrust his tongue into her and she let out a loud moan, naruto continued to massage her insides with his tongue, after a while of the tongue thrusting he pulled out to get a sad moan from hinata but her eyes widened as he pulled down his boxers to reveal his huge friend, he positioned himself near her entrance and asked her "Are you ready" she nodded and he slowly inserted himself into her, slowly he thrust in and out going deeper and faster and her moans kept rhythm with his thrusts, her moans got louder and louder as she became closer to her climax until suddenly she screamed a little at naruto " I-I'm going to aaaah"

She unleashed her load all over naruto and soon after he came in her, he pulled out of her and they both fell asleep.

LEMON END (not much of a lemon sorry)

Next day

Naruto woke up the next day feeling very cold, he sat up and looked beside him to find a naked hinata as well as his and her clothes and a pretty good-looking girl staring at him in confusion, "Did you have sex with this girl" she asked naruto who was desperately trying to pull on his t-shirt, after he was fully dressed he answered "yeah, why" "well it's freezing out here and you might get frost bite in a really uncomfortable place" "so" "so for you to risk that this girl must be very special to you" "yes" "so you should put some clothes on her before she freezes" "oh right" naruto quickly snatched up Hinata's clothes and started to dress her, half way through she woke up and looked around, when she saw there was someone else was there she screamed, naruto and the girl covered their ears until she stopped then naruto explained that she should get dressed, hinata looked down to see she was half dressed and continued to dress herself while naruto talked to the girl, every thing was going good until naruto started explaining their mission "so what's it like working for zabuza" the girl paled and tried to move her arm to get a senbon but couldn't "Don't try, for 2 reasons, one: we aren't going to hurt you and two: I captured you in chakra strings when we started this conversation, so what's your name" "haku" "well haku why don't you give up trying to kill tazuna because gatoh will never pay you, instead he will kill you when you are weakened" "How can I trust you" "well we haven't killed you when we could have a lot of times during this conversation and we haven't" "I'll have to talk to zabuza-san about this" with that naruto let her go and she stood up with her basket and walked away, naruto and hinata got the rest of their clothes on and started back to the house.

Tsunami's house

Kakashi and sasuke looked up as naruto and hinata walked in, "what have you two been doing" kakashi asked as naruto sat down next to sasuke, "Oh nothing much training and stuff" kakashi took that answer and silently handed sasuke a role of bills under the table, sasuke smirked and handed naruto half the bills.

The night ended with sasuke and naruto taking kakashi for the rest of his money in a poker match and hinata talking to tsunami about girl stuff. When it was time to go to bed no-one was surprised naruto and hinata shared a room.

Time skip end of the week

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap I'm late' naruto was rushing to get dressed when he heard a scream, he immediately put his jacket on and unsheathed his katana,

In the other room

"leave my mom alone" inari continued to beat at his mothers captors legs, trying to get them to leave her alone "shut it kid or I'll chop you up" the man tried to slice inari but was stopped due to the fact that he had a katana sticking out of his chest, the aforementioned katana then withdrew and the man got a look at his crispy, burnt partner as he fell. "Naruto-niisan (right or wrong?)"

Naruto looked around and smiled when he saw that inari was unharmed "Inari take care of your mom ok I'm going to the bridge to help my team bye" naruto then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Bridge no jutsu

Things were not going well, zabuza refused to doing anything until the "blonde asshole" showed up and he wouldn't let tazuna work on the bridge until then. "Look kakashi I said it once I'll say it again I'm not doing anything until that arrogant blonde son of a bitch shows up, end of story" "Then I'm right on time" everyone looked round to see naruto sitting on the railing of the bridge "alright then Goldie locks I've considered what you said to my apprentice and I will stop trying to kill the old man and also come back to konoha with you, _if_ you beat me in a sword fight" "I didn't say anything about konoha but ok" zabuza glared at his apprentice and she backed away smiling sheepishly, the rest of the people on the bridge were very, very confused.

"Don't bother using that crapy katana kid it won't beat me" zabuza was full of himself in the sword department "so your telling me to use a better weapon" "yeah" "your asking me to fight you with a better weapon" "What part of it don't you understand" "ok, ok just making sure" then naruto began to do hand seals at a rapid rate, he must have gone through about a hundred in a minute then he ended with a last hand sign and focused his chakra "Deaths embrace: tool" (sorry just to keep from wrong translations will do jutsu in English now) a pillar of darkness sprouted from the ground and engulfed naruto, everyone's eyes widened till they were about to pop out, then the pillar disappeared and left naruto almost exactly the same except for the sword big ass sword in his hand, it was about 7 ft long and 1 ft wide the handle was about 2 ft long, the blade instead of a point at the top like normal swords was just flattened and it was a pitch black colour, "You told me to get a better sword, well meet oblivion, a tool of the shinigami himself" zabuza was in love with the sword, it was perfect, but still it had to be beaten, he drew his own sword and disappeared only to reappear behind naruto and slice down, thought it was over until his sword was blocked, without turning naruto had blocked his strike, zabuza disappeared and sliced horizontally but was blocked again, this kept on for a few minutes then zabuza jumped back to think up a plan 'how the hell am I going to beat him if he keeps blocking' he was broken from his musings when he heard the murmured words "my turn" he raised his sword just in time to block a strike to the head, but he still gained some slices to the shoulders 'how the hell did that happen' as if sensing his thoughts naruto decided to elaborate "You see zabuza-san as long as I get close enough to you my sword can still do damage" zabuza's eyes widened "I push some elemental chakra through the blade and it does the correct damage, for example" the blade was covered in darkness, some of the energy shot away from the blade and sliced zabuza's arms again "If I put my very rare darkness affinity chakra" yet again everyone's eyes widened "it shoots at you and does damage to your most needed body parts, in this case your arms to make you incapable of holding your sword, give up zabuza-san you can't win" "up yours kid" "(sigh) I didn't want to have to do this but" naruto reached into his shuriken holster, everyone tensed, he pulled out ...Icha Icha paradise volume one extremely perverted gold edition. Zabuza's and kakashi's eyes filled with love for the little holy book, sasuke looked away not wanting to be tempted and hinata turned as red as a tomato "If you give up I'll give you this" zabuza threw a white piece of cloth at naruto and grabbed the book "_My precious, we are together at last"_ haku sweat dropped at the antics of her teacher.

The gang all turned to the sound of light clapping, at the other end of the bridge was a short fat man in a tuxedo backed up by an army of thugs, glaring at them, "the demon of the mist was defeated by a child, how pathetic" naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to zabuza "He's mine" before waiting for a response he threw his sword over arm in an ark for it to land in the middle of thugs, it then shot darkness out and killed most of the thugs then naruto grabbed sasuke by the arm and threw him, sasuke was surprised at this but had the jutsu ready when he landed "fire style: flamethrower no jutsu" he spat fire from his mouth and burned up the bodies and remaining thugs, zabuza then appeared next to gatou and thrust a kunai through his chest.

After the massacre was over they all walked back to the town with, surprisingly, all of the villagers inari had managed to persuade to fight.

Bridge next day

"Goodbye you guys the money for the mission, plus tip, is in the mail" all of the village had gathered to see the gang off, zabuza looked a lot like kakashi while reading his book, haku had changed clothing, she now wore a pair of jeans, a fish net top with a white jacket stopping mid thigh over it and blue sandals, naruto and kakashi were also reading the worshipped idol that was icha icha paradise, sasuke was staring at haku discretely, and by discretely I mean he was right next to her, eyes wide staring at her boobs, haku was starting to get pissed at this and stabbed him in the ass with a senbon, when he continued to stare she chased him around the bridge trying to freeze him solid, while sasuke was fleeing for his manhood (not life manhood, get it) hinata was once again talking to tsunami about girl stuff.

They all gathered from their respective activities to say goodbye to the village, "be good kid and protect your family" naruto was encouraging inari to be brave. The group waved goodbye as they walked away "we still need a name for the bridge" "I have a name for it" "well?" "all in favour of the great naruto bridge say I" **"I".**

Group

"How are we going to explain this to the old man" "no idea we'll just figure it out when we get there, now lets make camp" they set up camp for the night and nothing happened at all, if you count haku and hinata making out nothing, long story short, zabuza and kakashi fainted, naruto joined in and Sasuke's hope for a date with haku was crushed, '**Anything happen while I was asleep'** 'What the hell, you didn't see anything at all!!!!!' '**well if your going to be like that I'll go back to sleep'**

Training next morning

Naruto was doing some light training with sasuke, light meaning destroying the woods around them, naruto felt a little tickling in his eyes but kept going anyway. When hinata came to tell them to stop she fell over, her face pale, when they both came over to see what was wrong she only pointed at naruto's eyes, sasuke looked at him and paled also "what, whats wrong" "naruto your eyes they're they're..."

Authors note:

Cliff-hanger woooooooo

What do you think his eyes are? (Not a poll just for you to guess)

Sorry about the long wait but I've had a bit of writers block.

Love it hate it just review it

10 reviews or it shall be discontinued

Mwhahahahahahahahaha

Sorry a bit of an orochimaru moment then but please please review, I live on them (seriously)


	7. exams and bets

havn't written in this story for a while, hope it's good enough.

some people guessed last chapter that naruto's eye's had developed the sharingan, good guess but no.

I no that kazama is wrong, but i started with it and will end with it

here we go, changed the format of my writting a little.

--

"WHAT,TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH MY EYE'S", Naruto was annoyed, apparently something was wrong with his eyes, but no-one would tell him what!.

Kakashi poofed up next to them and looked at naruto,"Huh, thats something you don't see every day", naruto instantly rounded on him.

"Tell me what it is or die",Kakashi was sweating bullets and decided to tell naruto what he wanted.

"Your eyes, they're purple, rings to be exact"(Boo ya, didn't see that coming didn't ya, ren'negan naruto bitches), naruto stepped back confused, he chanled chakra to his eyes, nothing happened.

"Yo", everyone's eyes widened as the turned to see another naruto, but some how he was different, he had hair down to his ass and he seemed more relaxed than the original, now naruto was able to see what his eye looked like, they were purple rings, around his eye going out from the pupil, getting darker as they did.

"Who the hell are you?", naruto was angry and confused at the same time, this imposter had showed up as well and didn't even do a good job of looking like him!.

"Who the hell do you think I am?Dumbass, I'm you! I don't know how but I am you.Ask the old man", That made sense, the old man was sure to know.

"Ok then, do you know how to go back? We should go back to konoha", 'Naruto' nodded and walked towards naruto(?), he walked right infront of him, leaned his head back and slammed his head into the original's, naruto was expecting pain, but none came, he opened his eyes to find nothing, no pain, no other him,"Huh, Are my eyes still the same?", a nod came from hinata and sasuke, he frowned but still turned away, they collected haku and zabuza and started walking back to konoha.

--

Hokage tower, konoha

--

Sarutobi was having a pleasant day, he finished his paperwork early, he even got to read the newest icha icha, now he was sweating like mad under the intense gaze of one kazama naruto, actually _three _kazama naruto's, all with dark purple eye's that looked dangerous,"Old man, I know you have something for me from my parents, where is it? Don't make me force you, I can make more of me.", On que, two more naruto's seemed to appear out of no-where, sarutobi gulped.

"Ok naruto, there are letters and scrolls from your parents describing your bloodlines, I'll have someone sent with them over to your house, is that ok.", The naruto's disappeared and the original nodded, he then turned and walked out the door, sarutobi massaged his temples and grumbled something about over powered brats and damn auth- '_well screw you sarutobi'_.

--

Naruto's house, 2 hours later

--

Naruto had just revieved the scrolls from his parents, apparently his doujutsu was called the Rin'negan, with it he could create five copies of himself, all diffeent but all acting simultaniously, he could also control all five elements of chakra and use _every _jutsu(Dunno if it's ment the way I take it),'Wow thats useful', '**Yes it is'**, 'Where the hell have you been?', **"Sleeping"**, 'SLEEPING?', **"Yes, sleeping"**, naruto grumbled something about lazy kitsunes but kept reading anyway.

Once he had finished reading he grabbed some katon scrolls from his dads library and went to the training ground, 'Hmm, first lets try a high ranking one, _Katon: Karyu Endan' _he flashed through the hand seals then called out the jutsu, "_Katon: Karyu Endan"_, he blew out a huge stream of fire that formed into a dragon, it soared towards a training stump and obliterated it, naruto blinked, "Wow", he imediatly unraveled the scroll to the s-rank section, there were only two attacks there, he decided to try one, he started the seals and called the jutsu, (might not be right translation),"_Katon:kurohi hira_(Fire release: black fire palm), his hands ignited in black flame, he didn't feel any pain though, "Whoa, new taijutsu style here I come", he set off keeping his hands ignited and started doing punches and kicks, he realised that he could ignite his feet as well, he started working on his newest moves, 'What should a call it?'

-- Team 7, meeting spot, 8 am --

Naruto and sasuke were waiting for the other members of thier team, ten minutes later hinata showed up, all of them turned and glared at the bushes, a sigh came from them and kakashi popped out, "Sometimes I hate having such a powerful team, here are forms for the chunin exams, academy tomorrow, room 301, bye", He poofed out of existence they all filled out thier forms then and there and went off in seperate ways, naruto was walking down some streets when he heard "OW", he ran towards the source of the noise and saw a boy with make-up and jumpsuit on, he also had a bandaged thing on his back, naruto could sense chakra coming from somewhere on the boys person, he also noticed the boy was holding up the hokage's grandson with a fist cocked back, "You little punk, that hurt"

The girl next to him tried to calm him down,"Kankuro calm down, we'll get in trouble", the boy didn't seem to take this to heart, so naruto stepped out of the shadows, rin'negan blazing glaring at the older boy.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you...puppet boy", The boy froze, obviously no-one here had guessed the thing on his back was a puppet,"It's a bit obvious, what I want to know is, who made them?".

The boy looked even more surprised but answered anyway,"Akasuna no sasori", naruto smiled at the boy.

"Are you hoping to become the first puppeteer kazekage?", The boys eyes widened,"Because if you are then you have to follow sasori's footsteps, preach human puppeteering to the people of suna, don't kill your own people, kill your enemies, if you encounter a missing nin of b-class or above then you can kill them and use thier powers, how can suna be that stupid, I would like to discuss more with you but first you should put down the hokage's grandson", Kankuro nodded and put konohamaru down, at that moment a red headded boy appeared in a swirl of sand.

"Mother wants...um...Do you know who kyuu-chan is?", The boy looked confused, he looked down at his feet, naruto nodded.

"She's _my _mother, hope to see you in the exams, we'll talk later kankuro", Naruto turned, as he turned his body seemed to disintegrate into leaves.

"Now that was cool", kankuro was staring in awe at the point where the boy had been.

"I agree", 'Holy shit garaa didn't say he wanted to kill someone', Temari turned to her younger brother, he stared blankly back at her before disintegrating into sand.

"DAMN IT, does everyone know this awesome shunshin but me!", Temari sighed at her brother and dragged him back to the hotel.

-- Konoha ninja academy --

Naruto and his team were walking up the stairs of the academy when they saw a group of people surrounding a door with the sign saying 301, naruto nodded at hinata and sasuke, they nodded back and continued walking, they heard a scuffle behind them and turned around to see a boy in green spandex being shoved to the floor, naruto's sense of decency told him to help, he did.

Lee was confused, he had been playing weak, the chunin boy had pushed him down, but then the boy who had pushed him down had flown through the door and wall behind him and there was a boy with a massive black sword strapt to his back infront of him, "We are konoha nin, we should stick together, if this is what being a chunin is all about then I might just leave now"

Naruto was proud of his little speech, he turned around and gave the boy a hand up, he turned to the rest of the group, "If you couldn't have beat that man, leave now, if you are weak, leave now, if you are too weak to face me but still go on, I will kill you.", Naruto turned to his team and left.

Team 7 met kakashi at the top of the stairs, he said hi, they walked in, naruto looked around, he saw some more of the rookies and they walked over to them, "Hey guys, looks like all the rookies are here", kiba started shouting about him being awesome and how he'd beat all of them.

"You rookies should take the volume down, your atracting too much attetion to yourselves", They all turned to see a boy with silver hair and glasses behind them.

"And who exactly are you?", Naruto asked

"Yakushi kabuto, 7th time chunin hopeful", The boy looked weird, "I can help you rookies if you want", He pulled out a deck of blank cards,"These cards hold information I have gathered on the past chunin exams, on all different hopefuls, you guys need any help?".

Naruto thought for a minute and looked around the room, he spotted the boy from earlier and pointed, "Him", kabuto smiled.

"Ok, lets look", he began shufling through the cards and found one,"Rock Lee of konoha, ninjutsu: none, genjutsu: none, taijutsu: iron fist, theres a note, unable to use chakra, wow thats a put down.", Naruto looked at the boy, if he was unable to use chakra then he would be _very _dangerous in a taijutsu match, he turned to kabuto.

"Hey can you teach me to do that?", Kabuto looked surprised for a moment but nodded, he pulled out a spare card and started showing naruto how to do it, naruto picked up on it quickly, he made a card of kabuto, he made a small note at the bottom and slipped it in his pocket.

"SHUT THE HELL UP",The proctors poofed into the room and explained the rules,(me being lazy), naruto figured out the way to get the answers easily, he saw the girl from lee's team set up mirrors, he used them to copy her answers, he saw sasuke and hinata useing thier bloodlines, he smiled as he thought of the prank he could pull during his, he also thought of the perverted things he could do aswell, he let out a perverted giggle, and quickly hid under the table, he came back up after ten minutes to find ibiki looking at him wierdly, he stared back and _pointedly_ took the card out of his pocket and placed it on his paper, ibiki nodded and turned back to look at other people, what he didn't see however was naruto using his ren'negan eyes to create a perverted him, said naruto was crawling along the row towards a hot looking rain nin, he was mentaly linked with the other one, he felt as the 'clone' sat infront of the girls _open _ legs and reached his hands forward, the girl didn't stand a chance as naruto massaged her soft spot, he was trying to narrow down the copetition, he could see her trying to hold back moans and could here slight wimpers escaping her mouth, he focused, hmm what should he call it, he decided on ero-uzu, he focused on ero's mind and saw as he pulled the girls black lace panties aside and started probing her clit, the girl couldn't take it anymore and let out a low, long moan, he grinned as a kunai thudded into her paper and her and her team were failed, he caught her eye as she walked out and winked.

Forty-five minutes were up and ibiki shouted to stop, he explained the rules to the tenth question, (Lazy me yay), and instantly some teams quit, some people shouted and some people cowered from team members, ibiki gave one last itimidating speech and...passed everyone, naruto was slightly confused but listened to ibiki's speech, just then a purple haired women burst through the window with a banner behind her that read, 'The sexy and superb, matarishi anko, second exam proctor', he raised an eyebrow at the banner until he saw the woman,'She is sexy', she explained the rules and started to rush them out of the room, naruto saw the girl from lee's team at the back of the crowd and decided to have some fun.

He walked over to her and poked her on the shoulder, she turned around,"Whats your name, I'm bored and want to make a bet and your from lee's team right so you must be good.", she nodded.

"My names tenten.", He thought for a moment then smiled.

"Well tenten, I want to bet about the exams", she nodded,"I bet that you won't get to the third exam, if you do I'll give you my sword", He pointed to the monster on his back, she started making googly eyes, at this point anko had come over and was listening in, she liked bets,"And if you don't make it to the last exam", she nodded,"You have to become a lesbian", There was a squeal next to him.

"I can help, please", Anko started pouting at him, he looked at her.

"Are you a lesbian?", Anko glared at him.

"Nooooo, I'm bisexual, so can I help, if you win I can help, ten-chan over here get asociated with the a womans body and if she wins I can make sure you hand over that sword.", Naruto nodded, he turned to tenten who was looking confused.

"Do you agree to this?", She looked at his sword then at anko, back at the sword, then back at anko, she thought 'Damn, what a time to be curious about my sexuality', she nodded at naruto and anko squealed again and grabbed tenten into a hug.

"Yay, new friend!", tentan was jammed in between her boobs, he could see a blush forming on her cheeks,'Oh my god, I could write a book, hmmm', anko let tenten go and kissed her on the cheek, then ran off, naruto turned to tenten.

"Come my lesbian friend, we have an exam to do", she tried to glare at him but couldn't, she felt too good, she sighed and followed anko, naruto smiled and followed both of them.

--

Oh Yeah, finished in three days, shall tenten lose her bet, will anko get a new toy find out next chapter.

hope you liked that one, the rin'negan twist.

review

sakouya


End file.
